Best Friends Forever
by oranfly
Summary: Now that Angela has gone missing, Booth must protect Brennan at all costs, or risk losing them both to a horrible fate. It's a race to find the missing pieces to save Angela, and for Booth to win Brennan's heart.
1. A New Case

This is my first and hopefully not last attempt at a Bones fic! Hurrah!

By the way, I don't own anything to do with Bones except this fic, which I may claim depending on how it turns out.

Chapter 1:

It was four in the morning, but Temperance Brennan wouldn't know that because she was fast asleep, tucked into her comfortable bed surrounded by half a dozen pillows and sheets and blankets scattered near and far. In her nightmare she was being chased by a hundred skeletons who were determined to rip her apart. As always she felt like she was running through water because she was going so slow. In her state of panic and desperation she was pulling on anything around her to help her move faster when she grabbed something that was vibrating in her hand. Confused, she stopped and stared at the banana that was shrilling at her. Finally, she woke up when the realization hit her.

"Brennan," she choked out.

"Bones?" Booth's voice came over the phone. "Are you alright?"

"What's up?" She forced her voice to regain its cold calmness, but it didn't fool her partner one bit.

"Fine, be that way. Your expertise is needed at the New Jersey State park."

"Booth, it's – " she turned to look at the large digital numbers on her night stand, "four in the morning."

"I'll swing by to pick you up in ten minutes. Pack your bags for a couple days so we can get enough samples for your squints and collect your bones."

"BOOTH!" She whined while throwing her head back into her soft pillow.

"Nine minutes, Bones." He hung up in hopes that she would get the point.

And she did. Grunting with effort she pulled herself up from her bed and began assembling a duffle bag with some khaki Capri's and tank tops, because the weather had been especially warm as of late. She barely had time to throw her hair into a sloppy pony tail when there was a knock on her door. Throwing her duffle over her shoulder and grabbing her cell phone she opened the door to see her partner who looked as if it could have been three in the afternoon. He was smiling brightly at her heavy frown and pointed glare.

"I thought for sure you were the morning type, Bones." He grinned at her.

"Shove it Booth, it's too early to deal with your playful banter." She walked past him and left him to shut her front door and catch up.

"I'll brief you on the drive and that means you'll need to stay awake."

She nearly growled at him as she climbed into the passenger side his black SUV. Waiting inside was a tall cup of her favorite cappuccino and a few bagels that she knew she loved. Booth may be an evil partner, but he was a very thoughtful and evil partner.

For the first half hour of the trip they drove in silence as Booth sipped his tall coffee, and Brennan ate a bagel and drank her cappuccino. When she was finished she was significantly more awake than before.

"So, why am I needed?" She began.

"Because, we found some bones." Booth stated, as if it were obvious.

She glared at the side of his head until she was sure she had burned a hole through his thick and seemingly empty skull.

"Two sets of bones were discovered in a barn by a couple of teenagers who were looking for a place to the horizontal mumbo. The agents on site are being very vague as to the details, but it looks as if they were burned.

"They didn't move the bo – "

"None of your bones have been moved Bones, relax."

She nodded curtly before taking another sip of her drink. The remainder of the trip was made in silence with Brennan paging through a few files that Booth had brought along.

When they arrived it was seven in the morning and the sun was beaming above the horizon and they were both wide awake. They climbed out of the SUV and instead of Brennan putting on her normal uniform she opted for the clothes she was wearing just rolled up to relieve herself from the extreme heat that was already ruining the day. Throwing a bag of tools over her shoulder she began the march behind Booth who led her to a small clearing where there were two perfectly maintained skeletons, barely unearthed. Around the two sets of remains there were several agents and crew people talking on phones and taking notes. A gray haired agent glanced up from his notepad to see Booth approaching the scene.

"Special Agent Booth," the man glanced over Booth's shoulder and saw Brennan. "Did you bring the squint?"

Booth stepped aside so Brennan could pass and glare at the other agent. "Agent Haslleby, I'd like you to meet Dr. Brennan of the Jeffersonian."

Brennan was stretching some latex gloves on her hands and already crouching low over the bones. "Judging by the span of liac crest these are both women between the ages of 11 and 15. The lack of fibers suggests that the victims were both naked and most likely raped, but I will need to do further testing to determine whether there was sexual activity."

"Couldn't it be natural fibers?" Booth asked, remembering when the case of Cleo and the Senator's lawyer.

"The state of the coccyx suggests otherwise." Brennan began brushing some soil samples into a bag for Hodgins to inspect later. Stepping back she brought out the camera that Zach usually used and began taking pictures of the bodies and around the area.

She went through the normal routine of bagging bones and stashing them away safely for her to analyze later. When she was finally finished it was three in the afternoon and her stomach began to growl incessantly.

"You could say that again, Bones. Let's get some chow." Booth tugged on her arm towards the vehicle.

They ended up at a local restaurant that served American food. They ordered and said little. Both were exhausted from the day spent in direct sunlight and constant moving. When their food arrived they ate as if they hadn't in days.

"Do you think you have a cause or time of death yet?" Booth asked conversationally.

"Well, normally I would have had help recovering the bones and taking pictures of the site so I would have had more time with the bones, but seeing as how I'm all alone on this one, I won't be able to look at them until you're done with your chocolate shake."

Booth abruptly stopped sucking on his straw to glare at her.

"Fine, we'll be on our way then." He waved the waitress over to pay so they could leave for the morgue. On their way out the door, Brennan's cell phone rang.

"Brennan," she answered curtly. "Did you get all of the x-rays I sent, Zach?" She listened for a while. "Alright, thanks Zach, see if Ang can start to formulate faces for our two Jane Doe's from the x-rays I've already sent. If all goes well I'll be bringing her two skulls tomorrow and Hodgins, some dirt." She hung up with out further ado.

"Has Zach got any information for us?" Booth asked while driving now.

"Yes, there was some discoloration in the bones that suggest beating with a blunt object. There were also minor fissures in the leg bones that might suggest burning or some other type of stress on the bones that doesn't coincide with the bruising in the bones. There is no obvious cause of death, however, that the x-rays can show. I'll need some time with the actual bones before I can tell you anything concrete."

"I would never expect anything different from you Bones," Booth teased.

"What is that supposed to mean? That I like to find hard facts before jumping to any conclusions?" She said sharply, crossing her arms across her chest.

"Easy, Bones, I wasn't trying to pick a fight."

"Are you saying that I am predictable? That I follow a logical sequence – "

"BONES! Will you give it a rest already?" Booth whined, "we're on the same side, or so they tell me."

"Fine." She caught herself before pouting out her lower lip and dropping her chin lower. Instead she tilted her head up as if she had won the argument anyways.

Booth had to bite his tongue from commenting on how sexy she looked when she was pretending to be all haughty and right. Wait – Bones? Sexy? He clearly has had too much sun for the day. He glanced over at his partner and noticed that she had too, because her nose and cheeks were a light pink and the tips of her ear were almost bright red. He reached across her and pulled out a bottle of 30 spf sports sunscreen and handed it to her.

"You're looking a little pink, you might want some of this."

"Oh, thanks Booth." She applied some of the sunscreen on her face, ears, and tops of her shoulders.

Booth couldn't help but glance out of the corner at his eye as he began to become jealous of the sunscreen that was being smoothed over her soft looking skin.

HONK! HONK HONK!

Booth swerved out of the way to avoid colliding head on into oncoming traffic that he had apparently started wondering towards.

"BOOTH! Will you drive already! Maybe you should just drop me off at the morgue and go find a hotel. You could call me when you've found one and I'll take a taxi over when I'm done for the night."

Of course she would come up with some logical reason and plan of action that would separate them. What if something happened to her while they were apart? He's already let her down once, and he swore he never would again.

"Nah, I'll be fine. Let's go look at your bones, Bones." They finished the drive in silence with Booth trying to focus on the road and getting where they needed to be and Bones going through a mental checklist of what she would need to check for and what it might mean.

Once at the morgue, Brennan immediately dove into her work and began slowly analyzing each part, while Booth sat off to the side reading through the files for the second time that day to make sure he hadn't missed anything. About an three hours into the examination Brennan began to narrate what she was seeing and the conclusions she could safely assume.

"Under the weather conditions and the state of these bones I would say that they were cleaned only a month to a few months ago and they were probably dead for only about six months. The types of cracks in these bones suggest that they were burned from the feet up. Also, the victim's shoulders are dislocated – "

"Wait," Booth interrupted, "how can you tell if their shoulders were dislocated if you don't have any remaining tissue or ligament?"

"Do you really need to ask Booth?" She sighed, "the capsule of the shoulder joint and acromion show signs of chipping from being knocked together repeatedly. The victims were clearly struggling despite any pain they were feeling."

"Did they die at the same time?" Booth asked, grimacing at the story that was unfolding before them.

"I can't say, but I do know that they probably died with days of each other." She said smartly.

Booth glared at his partner and gave her the 'you knew what I meant look'.

She smirked playfully at him. Booth was just thinking about he had to make her do that more often even if it did make him look like an idiot, when his phone rang.


	2. A New Interest

A/N: Next chapter folks! The very few number of reviews has saddened me. I'll still continue, but the more reviews I get the faster I update. Reviews are like cookies that make me write faster and better. Sounds lame, but it is proven to be true!

I promise it'll get steamy soon, probably the next chapter, so you'll have to bear with some plot stuff for now. Hope you all like!

Not mine, by the way... just in case there was any confusion.

Chapter 2:

"_Did they die at the same time?" Booth asked, grimacing at the story that was unfolding before them._

"_I can't say, but I do know that they probably died with days of each other." She said smartly._

_Booth glared at his partner and gave her the 'you knew what I meant look'._

_She smirked playfully at him. Booth was just thinking about he had to make her do that more often even if it did make him look like an idiot, when his phone rang._

"Booth," pause. "We'll be there in ten minutes." He snapped his phone shut and saw Brennan staring at him expectantly.

"They've found two more bodies – " His phone rang again and he held one finger up to Brennan, asking her to wait a moment. "Booth," he listened carefully. "I'll call you back in a few minutes."

He closed his phone and fought the urge to drop his head into his hands. "They've found yet another two bodies."

"All in the same location?"

"No, different. I think we're going to need your squint squad up here if we ever want to get all this done in a timely manner."

Brennan nodded and opened her cell phone and began dialing Dr. Goodman to request that they all be moved to Camden, New Jersey for the new case. Once she received permission she began to call the team up.

"Where should I have them go, Booth?" Brennan asked as she dialed Zach's phone number.

"Have them take the two skeletons in Berlin and we'll take the ones in Glassboro."

"Hey, Zach, I need you and Hodgins to make a trip to Berlin, New Jersey. There's two sets of remains waiting for you guys there. I'll call Angela and make sure she picks you guys up in 20 minutes, so make sure you're ready."

She began to dial Angela's number and updated her. When she was sure everyone knew where they were going she allowed Booth to drag her out to the SUV so they could be on their way to the newest site.

It was the same routine as before for Brennan. Booth tried to help here in there but most of the time he would just be in the way so he ended up standing beside her as she worked. It was fast approaching four in the morning when Brennan finally got a call after just finishing up what she needed to so they could finally call it a day.

"Brennan," she sighed.

"We're all done on our end. Should we meet you guys at a hotel so we can finally sleep?" Angela pleaded.

"Yeah, Ang, lets meet at Holiday Inn in Camden. Make sure Zach has the remains sent to the Camden morgue so we can resume our work tomorrow."

"Sadly, I know you mean today." It was stated and not a question.

"Yes, of course."

"We'll see you there in a bit."

It felt like forever had gone by when Booth and Brennan finally arrived at the Inn. They were the first ones there and so they were going to be the ones who got everyone the rooms.

"Can we get three rooms that are close together please," Booth asked the desk lady.

"Sorry sir, we've only got one room left." Booth looked ready to just fall over from sleep on the spot.

"We'll take it. Three more people should be arriving after us, if you could just inform them as to where we'll be staying." Brennan hooked arms with Booth to keep him standing and took the card from the desk lady.

"There are five of us, Bones, and only two beds, not even an extra couch." Booth whined on their way up to the room.

"Zach and Hodgins can share and I'm sure Angela won't mind sharing with you." She grinned at him.

"Did you just make a joke?" Booth asked.

"Being tired will do that to me."

"You mean, gives you a sense of humor?"

"Ha... ha... Booth." Brennan opened the door and immediately made a move for the bathroom to wash up and get into some pajamas. When she came out fifteen minutes later Booth was laying on the edge of the bed with legs dangling off fast asleep. Brennan nearly laughed out loud, because he was still fully clothed and snoring softly. She gently shook him awake so he could get changed as well.

"Bones... Bones!" He was rolling in his sleep now, calling out her nick name in a panicked voice. He woke with a start and nearly took her out when he sat up.

"Maybe you should go get ready for bed Booth, than you can sleep."

He nodded, now wide awake for the moment. Before he got to the bathroom though Angela, Hodgins, and Zach stepped into the room.

"Oh God, the lady at the desk wasn't lying, we do only have one bedroom!" Angela moaned.

"That means someone has to sleep on the floor..." Hodgins said slowly.

"NOT IT!" Everyone began calling at the same time.

"Why are you guys yelling 'not it'?" Zach asked.

"Zach is sleeping on the floor!" Angela squealed happily.

"So, guy and guy... girl and girl?" Bones suggested.

"No!" Booth and Hodgins shouted at once.

"So, which one of you lucky boys gets to share a bed with me then?" Angela asked sweetly looking anything but innocent.

Booth pushed Hodgins in front of him and towards Angela. "Hodgins wants to."

Brennan smiled at her friends before realizing what that meant for her.

"Zach can have my ticket onto the bed then. I don't mind."

"Bo-ones! I will not sleep on the same bed as that squint!"

"Oh but you'll share a bed with _this_ squint?" Brennan said pointing at herself.

Angela looked to be near tears from laughing so hard and Zach looked like he wanted to disappear.

"Well, at least you're a girl, Bones." Booth pointed out logically. "So just crawl under the covers and I swear I'll stay on my side of the bed. Please?"

Brennan was getting too tired to argue and she just wanted a few hours sleep so she gave in. Besides, she could share a bed with a guy and not have sex with him, especially if it's Booth, right? Her brain agreed with her before her heart and body could say otherwise, after all she had gotten very good at ignoring those parts of her when the time called for it. Accepting her fate she climbed into bed before anyone could say more.

"I'm glad we got that settled, now I get the bathroom!" Angela dashed across the room and locked herself in the bathroom before Booth had a chance.

"Ugh..." Booth grunted and sat outside the bathroom against the wall, determined to be next to wash up so he could call it a night.

As tired as Brennan was she could not get her mind to stop racing. At first it was about the case; just a replay of information over and over. When she felt the bed dent in to accommodate Booth's weight her mind took a new direction. Why did he want to share this bed with her? Why not Angela? Her best friend was the most logical choice. Angela was beautiful, witty, liked to attend social events that Booth would probably find more enjoyable.

_Ugh! Just listen to yourself, Tempe! _She flipped her body dramatically over, frustrated with her thoughts more than anything. She did not find her partner attractive! She did not think that he was kind of funny! She did –

Soft snores floated through the air from her partner's side of the bed. _How could he fall asleep so quickly?_ She wanted to hate him because his mind didn't drive him into staying awake. But the snores were cute in their own way. She smiled before falling into a peaceful slumber.

Booth awoke to something warm pressed against his back and his legs tangled with something equally as warm. His left hand was squeezing something firm and smooth. He hummed with satisfaction and slowly ran his hand up and back again until that something that warm began to squirm against his back. Quickly, he realized that it had breasts that were rubbing against his back and that there was definitely something rubbing against his ass in a more than appealing way. Quite suddenly, the movement stilled, and the realization of who and what they were doing stuff with hit them all at once.

"Agh!" They each dived apart from the other and Booth fell off the edge of the bed.

Bones shyly peaked over the edge of the bed at Booth and blushed a deep crimson. She knew that she had ended up on his side of the bed and it was her fault. She was having the most amazing dream that Booth was – _wait a minute, Booth! _She was sure that she had crossed some imaginary line between them just by thinking such dirty thoughts about her own partner. She couldn't even help where her gaze fell next; and he was noticeably aroused and _whoa..._

Booth caught where her eyes were staring and he grabbed the pillow from under her elbow to cover himself, causing her to slip flat onto the bed.

"BONES!" He warned.

The commotion finally drew Angela and Hodgins from their pleasant slumber.

"What is going on?" Angela whined from the comfort of her bed.

She took in the sight of Booth on the floor and her best friend on Booth's side of the bed blushing and stammering for words. Brennan never stammered for words...

"Did she kick you out of bed, man?" Hodgins asked, totally unaware of the sexual tension in the room that would have suffocated anyone else.

Angela gave him the 'could you be anymore oblivious' look before throwing a pillow at him.

The rest of the morning was uneventful as they each waited their turn to shower with Brennan and Booth ignoring each other. Finally they were all finished getting ready and headed to the morgue where they had set up camp for the remains they would be researching.

A/N: No cliffy here! No pressure, but I like reviews 


	3. A New Attitude

A/N: There has been a total turn around for reviews! I'm actually getting some now! And so, as I promised, a quicker turn around on the updating. I swear I tried to get this up a couple days ago, but the website is being screwey with me and not allowing me to load this document. If you're reading this, I finally got it up.

Wish I did, but I don't.

Chapter 3:

_The rest of the morning was uneventful as they each waited their turn to shower with Brennan and Booth ignoring each other. Finally they were all finished getting ready and headed to the morgue where they had set up camp for the remains they would be researching._

Angela took her sketchpad and victim one's skull to a corner where she sat the skull down and began sketching. Hodgins took all of the soil samples from each burial area and set up a table conveniently next to Angela and began analyzing the samples with a microscope, taking notes on a lap top that sat beside him. Zach and Brennan took on the task of arranging each skeleton on a separate table for each victim.

Methodically and side by side, Brennan and Zach analyzed each victim from head to toe, with Brennan talking into a recorder and Zach taking brief notes on a pad of paper.

"Judging by development of the inferior pubic ramus I would say that both victims one and two were around 14 or 15. Victim one was about 5'3" and on the thin side, around 95 lbs. Her ankle has been broken and on the mend for approximately three years. Probably from skiing, by the looks of her leg bones." She paused to see if Zach had any questions or comments.

He shook his head and she continued.

"Victim two was 5'9" and somewhere between 140 and 155 lbs. She played basketball and or volleyball. She was fast."

"How can you tell that she was fast?" Booth asked incredulously.

Brennan shrugged and pointed to her ankles. "Her calcaneus' are small for her height. It's statistically correct to say that women, and sometimes men, who have smaller ankles are more agile and quicker than their anatomical peers."

Booth rolled his eyes at her and waved for her to continue on with her narrative.

"I'd place the start of decomposition starting around 6-12 months ago."

"They are rather clean for that time bracket," Zach added.

"That is correct, but there is no aging in the bone; not even the slightest hint of time taking its toll on bones." Brennan reasoned.

Zach nodded in agreement.

"Victims three and four were between the ages of thirty and forty."

"That's a huge gap in the ages of victims one and two compared to numbers three and four." Zach commented.

Brennan continued as if she hadn't heard him until they were finished with all six victim's descriptions.

"Now we can move onto a more detailed examination of the remains."

At the end of the day Angela was able to hand Booth six general faces.

"I've uploaded girls between the ages of 13-25 and women ages of 30-40 years from the database of missing persons and narrowed down the to only ten that fit the descriptions that Bones has given us."

Angela sat directly in front of her lap top as they scanned through the faces.

"That second one!" Booth pointed at the screen and then flipped to the third drawing of an older woman.

"Niki Frans, age 36, height is 5'7"." Angela read off the screen.

"Sounds like a match for victim three," Zach added.

Angela continued to click through faces until the fourth one came up.

"Holly Zwittle, age 37, height is 5'5", there's victim four."

Meanwhile, Booth was writing down the names and addresses.

The next face was another match.

"Jenifer Hoover, age 15, height 5'3"." Angela added another name to the list.

"Victim one..." Hodgins said ominously. Matching victims number's to their names was taking its toll on each member of the squint squad and especially Booth. It began to sink in that the bones were real people who could no longer enjoy the acts of life.

"Nova Maybelle, age 21, height 5'5"." Victim six.

"Raven Kay, age 21, height 5'11"." Victim five.

"And lastly, our victim two; Isabelle Rodriguez, age 15, height 5'7". Angela said solemnly.

"Great, so why don't we go visit a few families. They should probably know about their children." Brennan said grabbing her corduroy jacket from the coat rack and already making her way towards the door.

"The husbands will probably be relieved to know the truth as well." Booth added as he collected his papers and put them into a folder to take on the trip.

"That's great guys, except its six in the evening and we're all starved and exhausted." Angela said with her arms across her chest in a stern way.

"I agree with Angela," Zach added in monotone.

"Yeah!" Hodgins joined in and paused, "me too." In reality he had no idea what he was agreeing too, but when Angela crossed her arms under her breasts like that it made them all too pleasant to stare at.

Both Booth and Brennan's face fell simoutaniously.

"Ugh! You guys, don't give us that look. You can hunt families and husbands down tomorrow for the entire day!" Angela said exasperatedly.

Hodgins and Zach frowned at Angela.

"Dude, that was cold." Hodgins stared at her.

"Oh God, I'm becoming as cold as you guys! Can we please go back now! I need some food and sleep so I can be normal again." Angela pouted.

"Fine, but tomorrow – "

"Yes, yes... more bones and answers..." Angela interrupted.

"Thank you Ang," Brennan sighed, turning towards the door again.

"Hey, what are best friends for?"

A/N: Yes, I know a shorter chapter than normal. But maybe I'll get the third up sooner. I thought you guys might prefer the quicker update though. Thanks again for the many reviews. I almost feel guilty for thinking that no one was reading this fic at all.


	4. A New Turn

A/N: I updated just because of all you nice people and the wonderful reviews. I hope you enjoy.

Let me tell you, if the show Bones were mine, than I'd be eating more than crackers and water for dinner.

Chapter 4:

"_Oh God, I'm becoming as cold as you guys! Can we please go back now! I need some food and sleep so I can be normal again." Angela pouted._

"_Fine, but tomorrow – "_

"_Yes, yes... more bones and answers..." Angela interrupted._

"_Thank you Ang," Brennan sighed, turning towards the door again._

"_Hey, what are best friends for?" _

They all piled into Booth's SUV with Booth and Brennan in the front and the squints in the backseat, squished together.

"This is the last time I get bitch seat just for having the smallest ass." Angela whined while glaring at Hodgins for coming up with the idea.

"I'm not sure if you have the smallest ass, Angela, I mean I am rather slender and my hips and ass are on the small side." Zach said logically.

Angela turned to glare at him next. "Are you saying I have a huge ass Addy?"

Zach pressed himself as close to the window and away from Angela as he could get; fear evident in his face and voice. "No, Angela!"

Hodgins snickered at his co-workers.

"What's so funny, Hodgins? Did you want to sleep on the floor with Zach tonight!"

"Jeez, Ang! Cool off already, we'll get you some food and some sleep so you can stop freaking out." Hodgins defended.

"You think I'm freaking out!" Angela almost went into unhearable yells, but Booth and Brennan blocked them out and discussed the case on the way to the hotel.

"If these bodies weren't found in pairs with in the same state I would think that these murders weren't related at all. Each pair of victims is approximately the same age, but is that the only similarity?"

"We won't know until tomorrow, I guess." Booth shrugged his shoulders in defeat.

"If only I could go back to the lab and analyze those bones some more. We might have more information to go off of for tomorrow."

"Do you really think Angela is going to let you near that lab anytime tonight?" Booth asked her.

Brennan glanced back at the fuming Angela, who now had plenty of room because both men were pressed to the windows for dear life. Chuckling, Brennan shook her head.

"Let's call it a night, Booth"

"Yes, let's."

When they finally got back to the hotel they first checked to see if there were any rooms that emptied up, but the lady at the front desk informed them otherwise, much to their disappointment.

Angela got the first shower while the rest of them decided on what to order for dinner, because they all wanted to stay in for a shower and a hot meal instead of venturing out into the SUV again.

"Let's get pizza!" Zach suggested.

"No, no, Chinese!" Hodgins countered.

"But I want pizza!" Zach argued.

"CHINESE!" A yell came from the shower.

Hodgins grinned from ear to ear.

"Chinese it is, then."

Booth and Brennan shrugged while Brennan began to page through the phone book for a place and Booth reached for the phone.

By the time the food got there, Brennan, Booth, and Hodgins had gone through their turns in the shower and they were all piled onto the two beds stuffing their faces while Booth flipped through TV channels until he got to cartoon network.

"Are we seriously going to watch cartoons, Booth?" Brennan whined.

"They're addictive and fun!" Booth defended. "Ever since Parker has been getting into this Sponge Bob cartoon, I can't seem to not watch it when he's away."

Brennan smirked at him, "you like cartoons."

"Well, yes! It's nice to watch something mindless and quarky occasionally."

"Why not engage your mind in a puzzle or a book?"

"Because that isn't mindless and sometime your brain needs a break."

"Mine doesn't." Brennan frowned as if pondering Booth's argument.

He just shook his head and went back to watching his cartoons and eating his rice. An hour later and everyone was finished eating and ready to crash. Brennan began to tug a blanket off the bed she slept on the night before and make herself a bed on the floor on the opposite side of the room from Zach.

"What are you doing, Bones?"

"Making my bed?" She never paused while she talked.

"You can't sleep on the floor, Bones."

"Why not?"

"Because women don't sleep on the floor." Booth said simply.

"I beg to differ seeing as how I am about to."

"Bones... please just take the other side of this bed?"

She glared at him wanting to tell him the reason why she couldn't sleep on that bed was because she couldn't trust her body near his, but Hodgins, Angela, and Zach were watching them talk back and forth as if it were a tennis match and now she was losing, because all eyes were on her.

Pouting she resigned herself to the very edge of the bed that Booth slept in also.

It must have been a few hours into the night when Brennan finally gave up on sleeping. She couldn't stop thinking about those girls and women who were raped and murdered. They deserved justice and she was supposed to be the one to help give them that, except she was laying in a bed with her partner trying her damnedest to sleep, but failing miserably. She rolled over for the billionth time that night when she heard a deep sigh come from her partner's side of the bed.

"What's wrong, Bones?" He asked tiredly.

She bit her lip, now feeling guilty for waking him up.

"I'm sorry I woke you Booth, I didn't mean to."

"I've been awake this whole time so don't worry about it."

"You have?" She rolled to face him and he rolled to face her.

"What's on your mind?" He tried again.

She frowned and began to play with the fringe of the blanket they shared, all of a sudden to embarrassed to tell him for some reason.

"You're thinking about those girls aren't you." He said.

Brennan nodded, "it's just that I know they died horribly and I can't help but think that we're wasting time at finding them and their families a peace of mind."

Booth reached out a hand and rested it on her upper arm and left it there. He rubbed his thumb gently with the cotton material of the t-shirt she wore to bed that night.

"We will find who did this, Bones, but in order to do that we need rest so our minds can stay sharp while we are awake and working." He reasoned with her softly.

Speechless, she nodded again. She knew he was right. She needed her rest and so did he. Brennan breathed in deeply and released a portion of the anxiety she was feeling and closed her eyes. When a minute passed and she still wasn't asleep she impatiently opened her eyes to find Booth grinning at her.

"What? I tried!"

"Yeah, for like a minute." He pulled her into his arms before she could object and rested his chin on her head while she unconsciously rubbed her face into his shoulder to get comfortable. Slowly her arms began to cave in and they rested gently on his covered chest. He inhaled the sweet smell of apples that was undoubtedly from her shampoo and that smell that was totally Tempe that always made him weak in the knees. Little did he know that she was doing the same thing. She couldn't help but smell the aroma of man that was coming off his body by the gallons. Her insides quivered and she snuggled even closer to his body.

She needed this right now; she needed him.

And he needed her.

A/N: I like reviews... a lot.


	5. A New Use for Bathrooms

A/N: Sorry for the delay in updating, between my computer going shizo and ffnet not working for me and well, life, this has been a long time coming.

Thanks for all of your votes! Most either made me laugh hysterically or rationalized in my head with the way to go – point being I really appreciated the input and the enthusiasm.

So... there will be some very explicit scenes in this chapter and you may continue at your own peril and you may be at risk for increased temperature and a general red all over feeling. A cold shower is a very good remedy. 

Thanks again folks!

Chapter Five:

_She needed this right now; she needed him._

_And he needed her._

Temperance was running through a jungle, jumping over fallen trees and ducking vines that crossed her path. Something scary was chasing her and even though she didn't know what it was or what it would do to her if it caught her; she felt that it was bad. Seeing an end to her green surroundings she made a leap for the soft sand. She could smell the salty ocean water and the baking sand as she continued to run parallel to the water's edge.

Heavy beats began to gain distance towards Temperance and there was nothing she could do about it. She felt strong arms wrap around her torso and haul her into the air and onto a wild black stallion and into the lap of none other than Seeley Booth. She was facing him on the bare back of a magnificent horse that hadn't even slowed in the slightest since gaining her weight. Booth wrapped his left arm protectively around her and leaned forward so their weight was closer to the horse and less resistant to the wind that was already billowing Temperance's hair every direction.

She clung to him with a deadly grip as if she might fall and be trampled by the horse and then easy prey for whatever was chasing them.

It was then that it hit her, "this is just a dream..." She said it aloud more to herself than the dream-Booth.

"Well, yeah." He answered simply now sitting up and looking her directly in the eyes.

"I thought romantic dreams are so supposed to include horse back riding on beaches with nothing chasing you." She pondered.

"Sometimes," Booth said, "but this is you and I know how much you get a kick out of being the damsel in distress."

She glared at dream-Booth, "you know that's not true; I can take care of myself."

Seeley tossed his head back in hearty laughter.

"If this is my dream, why are we just talking? Even better question, what are you doing in it?" Tempe asked, ignoring his laughter that made her stomach do virtual flip flops.

"Is there something else you'd rather be doing, Bones?" He grinned at her. She then took notice of how his hands were gripping her hips while his fingers danced across her exposed skin. Looking down she realized that she was only in a brown skimpy string bikini and Seeley was clad in only jeans (every girl's dream – I know).

Tempe leaned to the side pulling herself and Seeley off the horse and into the soft sand. They rolled around until Tempe was straddling Seeley and covering his mouth with her own. They hungrily tasted each other with tongues probing and mating while their sandy hands roamed across each of their bodies. Tempe's fingers trailed from his bare chest to the edge of his jeans and began to work the button and zipper free so she could feel what she knew would be there waiting for her. His finger tips brushed the sides of her breasts and just that simple touch made Tempe gasp, "Seeley!"

Encouraged he rested her breast in his hand and gently massaged, occasionally flicking his thumb over an erect nipple. It all felt so real and intense. She never wanted it to end. She hummed in pleasure and rested her palm on his stiff member.

He abruptly pushed her further away from him and rolled out from under her.

"Bones, I can't – I mean we shouldn't..."

"Why the hell not? It's my dream." She pouted.

"Bones," he hissed urgently as she ground her hips into his. That's when it hit her that something about all of this was odd. It all just felt too real. She blinked rapidly and she woke from her wonderful dream only to find herself straddling her partner. His hands were gripping her wrists and there was a look of both fear and lust on his face.

"Oh God!" She leapt off his lap and fled to the bathroom before Booth could say anything to her.

Booth growled quietly before climbing out of bed a little bit awkwardly and knocked gently on the bathroom door. "Bones!" He whispered urgently.

"Go away Booth," she whined.

"Ugh," he opened the door and shut it behind him. He couldn't believe that she hadn't locked the door when she shut herself in. And judging by the look on her face she was just as surprised. She stood up and was about to object to him being in there but he was too caught up with how gorgeous she looked in a t-shirt and a pair of flannel pajama pants. Any other woman should have looked average dressed in what she was but right now all he wanted to do was rip her clothes off and make her believe that he did indeed want her in real life. And so for once he tossed the voice that was reminding him that she was his partner and roughly pinned her against the bathroom wall and bruisingly crushed his mouth to hers.

Brennan's eyes shot open and her body stiffened in reaction to the invasion of her personnel space but quickly recovered as she let her body react instead of her head. She wound her arms around his neck and her legs around his hips; bring his body even closer to her own. She began to claw the shirt off his back urgently and finally after a short break in the kiss tossed it to the floor. Hands groped curves and trailed over muscles until the need to lose Brennan's shirt came into focus. Crossing her arms across her chest she grabbed the edge of her t-shirt and hauled it over her head and onto the floor next to Booth's forgotten shirt.

Booth began to nip at her neck and kiss his way down to her bare chest. Abandoning all reason Tempe moaned and let her head roll back in absolute ecstasy. As nice as it was to let her head and logic rule her life, the feelings that Booth was provoking weren't letting her brains get any say as to what would happen in the now.

Eventually after much clawing on Brennan's part and a lot of sucking and nipping on Booth's, they were both naked and as randy as any teenager doped up on the full dose of hormones.

"Please, Tempe, I need – " Brennan angled her hips to allow him easier access. They gasped and paused at the intense feeling of being connected for a few moments before they began to move back into the full swing of things.

Brennan was so close to achieving her first peak when a gentle knock caused them to pause.

"Booth, man, are you alright in there?" Hodgins asked.

"Uh, yeah, do you mind leaving me to my business though?" Booth nearly gasped out. All he wanted to do was drive into his extremely hot partner in privacy.

"Oh God, Booth, their out there!" Brennan whispered as quietly as possible, as if it had just hit her.

He smiled as Hodgins voice intruded their fun again.

"I guess we just won't get Chinese food from that place again." Hodgins paused, "have you seen Dr. Brennan?"

Booth, despite their situation, was close to laughing, but the slightest movement reminded him of where he was; inside of the brilliant and sexy Dr. Temperance Brennan.

"She went out to the car to get some of her notes from the case; said something about looking it over before breakfast."

"Sounds like her alright; too into the work to get any sleep like a normal person."

"Yeah, yeah – just go back to sleep now Hodgins, I'll make sure she get's in fine."

Brennan was glaring at him for agreeing with Hodgins and trying to squirm away from his embrace. Booth bit back a groan of appreciation as her wriggling only served to turn him on even more. He silenced her whispered protests with a hard kiss that she immediately submitted to.

"Alright, g'night man," Hodgins last words fell on deaf ears as the two lovers continued their heated encounter while fighting to be silent.

They finished gasping for silent breaths and slid to the cold tile floor with minimal movement of the rest of their bodies. Sweaty and sated they leaned on each other until Brennan could finally summon words.

"We should really get back in there, they may begin to wonder if we're gone for too much longer."

"Not that I'm an expert on this, Bones, but shouldn't we talk about this?" Booth asked gently.

"Later, Booth." She used his normal name for him as if nothing had changed between them. Maybe if she could just pretend for a little while longer that they hadn't just thrown themselves at each other and that she didn't just abandon all reason and self for a romp in the bathroom of a hotel with her friends and coworkers just in the other room. They would just have to talk later, when she had time to distance herself from the situation and analyze it more.

A/N: Yay for another chapter done. I truly appreciate reviews, good and bad – but if you're going to criticize make it constructive because I am always willing to learn, and keep in mind that I am an engineer by profession, and if I wasn't typing in Word, this would be totally unreadable.


	6. A New Way of Lying

A/N: Thanks to those of you who managed to review in albeit creative ways, it was very much appreciated. I apologize for this taking so long, I've been spending a lot of my nights attending hapkido (a Korean martial art) classes. Let me tell you, there is nothing more exhilarating than flipping a six foot 200 lb guy onto his back with out breaking a sweat. So ladies, I highly recommend this form of martial art. It has taught me a lot already and now I get all excited when I see Bones taking down some guy because I have learned that move earlier.

Anyways, happy reading!

Chapter 6:

"_Not that I'm an expert on this, Bones, but shouldn't we talk about this?" Booth asked gently._

"_Later, Booth." She used his normal name for him as if nothing had changed between them. Maybe if she could just pretend for a little while longer that they hadn't just thrown themselves at each other and that she didn't just abandon all reason and self for a romp in the bathroom of a hotel with her friends and coworkers just in the other room. They would just have to talk later, when she had time to distance herself from the situation and analyze it more._

Brennan peaked around the corner of the cracked bathroom door to see if anyone was awake and found to her luck that everyone was fast asleep. She tip toed over to the bed that her and Booth had shared the past two nights now and before she climbed into bed she peered over at Angela and Hodgins' bed and saw that Angela, who was dressed in silk shorts and a matching silk tank top was cuddled closely to Hodgins while resting her head on his chest. Forgetting what she and Booth had just done she smiled at her friends who had apparently found each other in their sleep. Sliding under the sheet she faced her friends and the edge of the bed, away from Booth. When his side of the bed dented in with his weight and settled into one position, Brennan allowed herself to breath more slowly and attempted once again to fall asleep.

Minutes later when Brennan was on the verge of a sound sleep, she felt a strong arm loop around her waist and a pull into a hard and bare chest. Sleepily wiggling, Brennan tried to move away from his warmth, but she was so tired and he was far stronger than her.

"Not so fast, Temperance." He breathed into her ear.

Tempe shivered in delight as his hot breath tickled the small hairs on the back of her neck.

"You may think that that was just a one time fling," he paused. It was hard to focus with the smell of sex and Temperance filling his nostrils, and knowing that it was the smell of them having sex made it all the more arousing.

"You want more already?" Brennan replied smartly.

Booth chuckled softly, "well, yeah, but that's not what I meant, Bones."

She snorted in a very unlady-like manner and shook her head.

"Bones – Temperance, I like you in a more than casual sex kind of way."

"We're partners Booth, you sort of have to kind of like me because we work together, well... I guess you don't have to, but I thought we had already established a friendship?" She asked in her normal naïve-Brennan way.

He smiled in her direction before continuing, "of course we're friends, Bones, but I really really like you in a more than friends way."

"Like best friends?" Brennan asked.

_Oh God_, Booth thought, _give me the strength and patience to get the message through to her with out strangling her first!_

"Bones, I am attracted to you in a very unplatonic way." There. He said it using words that not even she could misinterpret.

"I find you very attractive as well, Booth, but I thought what we did before demonstrated our attraction to each other."

"Yes, but – "

"Shhhhh!" A sleepy shush came from the other bed that sounded like Angela, who upon inspection, was fast asleep.

"Good night, Booth." She adjusted herself so that the back of her head rested on Booth's shoulder and she was asleep before Booth could continue his confession.

"Ugh," Booth grunted in frustration. He knew that if he didn't get his feelings across soon that she would over analyze the situation and then there would be no chance of anything ever happening between them and he was hoping for a real relationship with her. Temperance was a real woman who deserved a real relationship and he would kill to be the one to give it to her instead of that Dick431 creep – Oh God!

What if Bones was still dating that jerk! Maybe that's why she doesn't want to talk about it. She obviously regrets what they did because she loves that idiot, who FYI, didn't deserve her. How could he have forgotten about her boyfriend!

Tossing and turning (as much as he could with out waking his partner) from emotional turmoil and absolute exhaustion, Booth finally fell asleep.

Angela snuggled into the warm body beside her, wondering who it was she had sex with the night before. Her mind began to work through a list of sorts until she realized that she was still dressed and last time she checked, she was on a field trip with her coworkers and Booth. But then who was she splayed across in a more than friendly manner? With out moving she opened her eyes only to be face to face with a sleeping Jack Hodgins. Fighting the urge to repell herself from him, she began to study the sleeping form the way she would any male specimen; a form of studying she had never used on a guy from work, let alone, Hodgins. He was kind of cute in that shaggy and well defined way. She lowered her gaze to the chiseled pecks that she had seen on only one occasion during the last Christmas and even though she was impressed then, she felt her body grow warm to her second glimpse she was receiving. His chest rumbled from a low groan and to Angela's alarm he turned into her body and rubbed his face into her bare shoulder, which tickled immensely and Angela had to fight to bite back the giggles threatening to erupt from her throat.

"Angela..." Hodgins sighed in sleepy content.

Angela froze and every muscle in her body seemed to seize in response to her own name falling from her friend's lips. Jack's arm dropped around her waist and pulled her body until they were pressed flush together. Angela blushed and let her body mold to his, deciding that anything that felt this good wouldn't need a discussion or extra thought on her part. She was about to fall back asleep when she peaked over Jack's shoulder to see that her best friend and the FBI agent were getting quite cozy in the other bed. Upon closer inspection Angela spotted a few light bruises on Tempe that were shaped suspiciously like –

"Hey!" Angela couldn't help herself. She crawled across the bed and over Hodgins to get to her best friend.

Brennan struggled with her subconscious to wake up, knowing that something was amiss. But her body was sore and achy and her brain fuzzy from lack of sleep. Cold hands pressed to her neck finally drew her from her drowsy slumber.

"Huh? Wha?" Brennan slowly sat up, allowing Booths arms to fall from there resting place around her waist.

"Where in the hell did you get those marks from, Bren?" Angela asked still touching her friend's neck with deft fingers.

Brennan swatted at her friend's hands and accidentally hit Booth in the head, waking him up. Booth jerked awake and began swinging his arms at an invisible foe until he fell off the bed in a particularly clumsy fall.

"Who? Wha? Where?" Booth mumbled sleepily while holding an invisible gun at the TV.

"I was just asking Bren where she got her love bites from," Angela smirked.

Brennan was wide awake at that comment. Stuttering for words, Brennan managed to find a response.

"D-david," she managed, looking away from a frowning Angela.

Angela glanced at Booth who looked torn between throwing up and pummeling an imaginary David. Maybe her Tempe wasn't lying.

"But I thought you two had called it quits a couple weeks ago," Angela countered. Booth looked like the cat who ate the canary now. She fought to point this out to Brennan who seemed determined to ignore the obvious feelings the FBI agent had for her.

"Yes, it was more of a one last time thing."

"Had to get the remaining pent up sexual tension out," Angela blurted.

Brennan looked at her like she had grown to heads and both Booth and Angela shared a good laugh at that look.

"For a minute I thought you and Booth had gotten busy last night," Angela said with a wink.

"Nah, Booth had the skats all night," Hodgins chose that moment to pipe in.

Angela's nose crinkled as she glanced at Booth and then glared at Hodgins for mentioning something so gross out loud.

Booth fought to not smile because everything seemed to be working out so far that day. His Bones wasn't dating that idiot and the squints have no clue that he had just ravished their boss in the next room. It seemed like nothing could go wrong after so much good happening so soon, but he had no idea how wrong he was.

A/N: I hope you all liked it enough to review!


	7. A New Lead

A/N: After a vacation consisting of floating down a river in a tube next to a cooler filled with the best kinds of foods and drinks I could ever want for whole days at a time, I think I'm ready to continue on with some plot in this fic.

_Booth fought to not smile because everything seemed to be working out so far that day. His Bones wasn't dating that idiot and the squints have no clue that he had just ravished their boss in the next room. It seemed like nothing could go wrong after so much good happening so soon, but he had no idea how wrong he was._

Chapter 7:

Zach and Hodgins sat next to each other in the back of the SUV, fast asleep and leaning against one another for support. Angela sat beside the window, grinning like the proverbial Cheshire cat, which Booth seemed to be mirroring much to Brennan's dismay. Brennan was just anxious to fully involve herself in a case instead of letting her mind be distracted by the man sitting beside her. It seemed that every break her mind took from the case was filled with images of what they had done earlier that morning. The sex was amazingly hot and fantastic all around; except it was still with her partner. Of course she would admit that he was very attractive and physically fit – I mean the guy had her pinned against a wall as he gave her the best sexual encounter that she had ever had in her life. She had even allowed him to mark her, which she had never let any other guy do. She had always been able to keep her head during sexual intercourse. Always thinking logically with her head. Her past lovers have called her inhibited and passion-driven when in bed, but they didn't know that she was still always thinking.

Except Booth.

Booth had driven every thought from her head and even afterwards when she should only be thinking, _wow, that was great sex _instead she was thinking, _when can we do that again and I wonder if we could date and not ruin our partnership_. The logical portion of her brain dismissed the dating game right away. They were partners first and foremost, then friends – although that line was becoming hazy as of late. If they dated, would there be two lines growing fuzzy? It could seriously jeopardize their partnership and compromise the cases they might work on in the future. Dating was clearly out of the question, although she could feel a horrible lurch in her stomach and chest when she dismissed the advanced form of relationship that they could have.

Trying to convince herself of what was best she repeated the statement, _Booth and I are only partners and friends_, over and over until she thought she was going to be physically ill from her stomach and chest aching. She must have looked the way she felt because a large hand covered hers and gave a gentle squeeze of reassurance. She looked to Booth with an expression that clearly spelled out how confused she was with his course of action at the moment, but couldn't help but smile when he grinned at her, because it was that same grin that she refused to let get to her, but some how always did.

Booth let go of her hand and returned it to the steering wheel of the vehicle he was driving. In an attempt to keep his mind off of Bones he went through their daily agenda. They would spend a couple hours at the morgue where the squints would continue their stuff while he looked into the families and history of the people they were going to interview that same day. Hopefully he would be able to wrap up all of the interviews and then he could send the squints minus Bones home to DC with the cadavers in tow. Then he and Bones could return to DC when they tied up any loose ends the next day and continue the case from the comfort of home where he wouldn't be as tempted to jump his partner in the most unlikely of places.

They'd only been there ten minutes when Brennan began her narrative in much the same fashion as the day before. Booth tried to listen while sitting in front of a lap top researching the records of the girls and women who lay on steel beds before his partner.

Two hours later Booth collected an already exhausting looking Dr. Brennan to the SUV as she gave last minute instructions to her team for while she was away.

"Zack, keep working on the remains, and call me if you find anything big."

"Define 'big'?" Zack asked.

Booth turned and glared at the squint before Zack put his hands up in mock defense and turned to the tables again.

"Come on, Bones." He pulled on her arm almost dragging her to the SUV. "You do still want to do field work, yeah?"

Brennan nodded and finally gave into his pull and climbed into the vehicle.

"So where are we going first?" Brennan asked, already heading off a possible discussion from the night before.

"I get that you don't want to talk about last night right now, but sooner or later we will have to sort it all out, but for now I'll play you're little game." Booth reasoned.

"I'm not playing any game – "

"We're going to visit Jennifer Hoover's parents and then Isabelle Rodriguez's mother. They live only a few blocks apart."

Thoroughly sucked into the case Brennan began to ask and present information like she did any other case. "Did the other victims live in this neighborhood as well?"

Booth shook his head, "no, in fact, the others were found in very different neighborhoods. Niki and Holly, lived on opposite sides of town while Raven and Nova lived on the same side of Berlin and went to the same school."

"The victims should all share some common attribute or relationship. Right now all we know is that all were women or girls who went through horrible torture including severe beating and repeated raping before being burned alive from the feet up."

Booth cringed at her blunt statement. No one deserved to go through all of what Bones had described.

Brennan continued with out noticing Booth's facial state. "They were found in pairs that were approximately the same age, but as far as evidence has shown so far that is their only connection."

"Well, we know that the pairs were reported missing around the same time, often only a day apart at most."

Brennan nodded as if soaking in information, silently urging him to continue.

"Jenifer and Isabelle both were reported missing March 6th and 7th of 2006 respectively. Holly and Niki were reported missing April 12th 2006. Nova and Raven were reported missing May 6th and 8th 2006 resectively."

"Approximately a month apart and so recent. The bones must have been stripped chemically in order for them to be in the condition they are in now, probably to hide evidence." Bones rambled off logically.

"Well they really weren't counting on you being on this case, were they Bones?" He grinned at her and she couldn't help but smile weakly in return.

They pulled into the drive way of cookie cutter white house with two cars in the drive way of decent quality and worth. It looked every bit the average American home just short of toddlers running around the front yard with a yapping dog in tow.

Booth knocked on the plain white door and waited with Brennan slightly behind him and off to his right. A woman with chocolate brown hair that was tied back into a sloppy short pony tail, while her eyes looked deep blue but filled with a hidden sorrow opened the door with out hesitation. She was wearing an apron and her pale arms were dusted lightly with a bit of cooking flour.

"Can I help you?" She asked politely.

"Yes, I'm Special Agent Seeley Booth with the FBI," he flashed her his badge and turned to his partner, "and this is my partner Dr. Temperance Brennan from the Jeffersonian in Washington DC. We have some information pertaining to your daughter, Jenifer, and we'd also like to ask you a few questions if you don't mind." Booth was the spitting image of a kind gentlemen and it was times like these that made Brennan respect him even more.

The woman swallowed a lump in her throat and opened the door and led them to the living room where two little boys with blonde curly hair played with building blocks all the while squealing and waving their arms in the air.

"How old are they, Mrs. Hoover?" Brennan asked kindly, which earned her a warm smile from her partner.

"They are both four," Mrs. Hoover smiled sadly at her two boys before ushering them up the stairs to continue playing in their room. "Should I bring my husband in too?"

"That would be nice, thank you." Booth said, taking a seat on the longer couch and waited for Brennan to do the same but she was too fascinated looking at all of the happy family photos of vacations and Christmas' past.

Brennan frowned at one particular photo that was of Jenifer holding her two baby brothers who could barely hold their own heads up. They were sitting under a tree decorated with more ornaments and lights then the tree could probably hold but some how managed.

"This girl will never know another Christmas and her family will never remember one with out her memory," Brennan sighed quietly.

Booth had at some point moved to behind her and rested his hand on her shoulder. "We'll bring her and the other's justice and stop this sicko from harming anyone else, I promise."

She turned to look into his eyes, needing to believe him, needing to believe that they were making a difference. Nodding, she turned away and went to the couch Booth had been previously sitting on. Just as he sat beside her the parents came into the room again and took a seat across from the partners.

"I'm afraid we've found your daughter, Jenifer, she was buried at the New Jersey State Park." Booth said gently, his voice filled with understanding.

"You mean – she-she's dead?" The father choked out.

"Our little girl?" The mother added in a sob.

Booth nodded solemly. "We just had a few questions."

They nodded through tears.

"Did anyone strongly dislike Jenifer?" Booth asked.

The father shook his head, 'no'. "She wasn't a very popular girl, but she wasn't an outcast either. Besides the normal girl teenage drama, she never told us about anyone."

"Was she acting strange just before her disappearance?"

"No, nothing out of the ordinary. She left for her dance class then came home, only to leave soon after to her friend Belle's house a few blocks away. They usually just went to the mall or to the park from there as far as we know."

"Wait – Isabelle Rodriguez?" Brennan asked.

"Yes..."

"We found her body with your daughter's. When was the last time you saw your daughter Mr. and Mrs. Hoover?" Brennan asked again, taking over for Booth who was looking a little put out.

"March 5th 2006. I had to wake her up on my way out the door to work for her dance class." Her mother sighed.

"She never came home that night so we called around to her friends, including Isabelle who said that Jenny had left for home four hours earlier from her place. We immediately called the police, but they couldn't do anything until 24 hours after a person's disappearance." He rested his head into his hands. "We searched the neighborhood for hours with anyone who was willing to help, but we never found her or any clue as to where she was taken."

"Did your daughter ski at all?" Booth asked out of curiosity and in hopes of catching Bones wrong on something.

"Yes, actually, she and her father would travel to Colorado for a couple weeks every year to bond and ski." Mrs. Hoover said.

"She skied during other times, but its always more exhilarating on the mountains than on hills." Her father added.

Brennan smiled, knowing that she had won some battle and they excused themselves and made there way to the SUV.

"Told you so." Brennan smirked not even bothering to give Booth the knowing look.

"Told me what, Bones? The skiing could be related to the case."

She gave him a pointed look before he sighed and moved in behind the wheel.

A/N: So I've made this almost three times longer than normal because it's a lot of plot and very light on the fluff for now. The next chapter should be very eventful, I promise. There will be a twist that I hope none of you can foresee, otherwise I wouldn't be doing my job very well.

So because I wrote soooooo much, shouldn't I get even more reviews? The more reviews I get the faster I can update, maybe even by tomorrow night? Oh hell, I suck at bribery. I'll give anyone who reviews a virtual cookie, with extra chocolate chips.


	8. A New Type of Relationship

A/N: Sorry for the incredibly long wait. But this chapter is eleven pages and 3,897 words. I hope it was well worth the wait.

Oh, and before I forget, this chapter is rated 'M' due to a rather steamy scene towards the end. After reading some other BB sex scenes in other fics I could see what you guys meant by "hard" now and have improved upon said hardness of sex scene. I hope you all enjoy!

"_Told you so." Brennan smirked not even bothering to give Booth the knowing look._

"_Told me what, Bones? The skiing could be related to the case."_

_She gave him a pointed look before he sighed and moved in behind the wheel._

Chapter 8:

The questions with Ms. Rodriguez went much the same as with the previous parents. Faced with a forty five minute car drive Brennan was ready to walk to the next place if it meant that she could escape cage that was Booth's vehicle.

"Hey Bones, did you want to drive?" Booth asked just as they were approaching the back of the vehicle.

"Really, Booth?" She looked at him, clearly shocked. He never let her drive.

"Of course, you've been a _very _good girl." Booth grinned at her cheekily.

Not wanting to lose this opportunity, she snatched the keys from his open hand before he could take it back. She climbed into the driver's side seat and started the car, happy for the first time that day. That was, until Booth climbed into the passenger seat. Putting the SUV into drive (from the curb) they began the journey. Convinced that Booth would just look over the case and compare it to the newest facts they learned she almost sighed aloud.

Booth pulled out the files and let them sit in his lap.

"So now that we're alone and you can't run..." Booth started.

She spared him a panicked side glance while remaining silent.

"I know you've felt the sexual tension between us from the beginning, Bones."

Brennan was getting fidgety listening to him talk so bluntly.

"I don't want us to be just about sex is the thing," Booth began.

"Of course it can't be just about sex, Booth, we have our partnership and friendship to maintain as well."

He looked at her as if she had grown three heads.

Not wanting either of themselves to embarrass the other she continued.

"Angela once mentioned to me before that friends with benefits could be..." she paused, mentally searching for the correct word, "fun." It would have to do.

Schooling his face, Booth fought not to show the pained expression fighting to replace the neutral one on his face.

"Maybe we could just keep this as more of a casual sex relationship so it doesn't interfere with our working lives." She suggested logically. Maybe if she could get him to take this offer they'd be able to keep their friendship, working relationship, and she would still get to touch his hard body as he buried himself in her. Fighting the inevitable blush, she turned to stare out onto the road ahead of her.

Trying to maintain his composure Booth finally spoke up. "You want to be fuck buddies?"

"I – "

"Friends who have sex, Bones."

"Do you?" She asked nervously.

"I – " He paused, trying to think it all through. He'd been waiting months for a chance to come along where he could tell her his true feelings towards her, and this could be a window. But it looked like she didn't really want a conventional relationship with him. Of course, nothing involving the brilliant Temperance Brennan was ever conventional to begin with. If he could just shed his "stodgy" and traditional way of looking at relationships for a little while maybe she could learn to love him as he loved her. It was a big risk, but one he was willing to take to sway her mind in his favor. "Sure, Bones."

"Are you positive?" She asked, needing to be reassured.

"Yeah," he tried to say with as much confidence he wasn't feeling. He moved his hand to her upper thigh and squeezed it gently.

She turned and smiled sweetly at him making his heart do a most unnatural flutter. He was doomed. If all she had to do was smile like that to turn him into putty then he would give her the world to see it just once more then he was going to die a very lonely man if she didn't want him.

The remainder of the drive was spent talking details about the case, something that made them both more comfortable.

They arrived to the Zwittle residence by one o'clock that afternoon and they were both ready for a long nap. As they approached the front door a man in his late thirties was on his way out, whistling a tune and about to lock up.

Booth cleared his throat to get the guys attention and when he turned around the man looked momentarily shocked.

"Are you Harry Zwittle?" Booth asked taking a couple steps closer to the man.

"Yes, that's me."

"I'm Special Agent Seeley Booth, with the FBI and this is my partner Dr. Brennan. If we could just come in we have some news and questions for you."

"I was actually on my way out to work, could this wait?" The man asked, trying to skirt around the agent and doctor. "I'm already late."

"We have news about your wife, sir." Brennan added insistently.

"My Holly? Of course, come in. Please." He opened the door and allowed them to enter first. They took seats in the living room opposite Mr. Zwittle.

"I'm sorry to inform you that your wife had been found." Booth said solemly.

The man looked grief stricken. His features slumped into a uniform frown.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Zwittle."

"When was the last time you saw your wife?" Brennan asked with more tact than usual.

Taking a deep breath the man began, "Holly left for her trip with her friend, Niki, on April 3rd to Maine. They were supposed to be back on April 11th, and I reported her missing the next day."

"Did she call while on this trip?" Booth asked.

"No, I'm afraid not." He shook his head in disappointment with himself. "Now that I look at it I wish I would have insisted that she contact me periodically."

"What was Niki's last name?" Booth asked. Brennan was eerily quiet beside him.

"Frans. Niki Frans."

"When did you last see Niki?" Brennan asked.

"When she came to pick up my wife. She stopped in only for a minute to help carry a few bags out to the car they were planning on driving.

"We'll let you be on your way to work, but if you think of something that may be important, please call me." Booth handed the man a card.

When they got back into the car, Brennan was the first to speak.

"I know it's rather illogical; but I don't like that man."

"Bones, are you using your gut?" Booth gave her his big charm smile.

"No."

"Maybe... your instincts?" His grin only grew.

"Most definitely, not." She said coldly, as stubborn as ever.

"I think I'm finally starting to rub off on you, Bones." It seemed his grin was contagious because Brennan couldn't help but smile even though she was fighting it inch by inch.

When they arrived to the next victim's home it looked deserted. Booth approached the front door with caution and held his arm out to the side to keep the doctor behind him. He was nearing the path to the door when Brennan brushed past him and made a beeline for the door.

"Bones!" Booth whined, exasperated.

"What? It's just a house!" She turned to say this to him, neglecting the abandoned house all together.

"BONES!" He rushed to her side and pushed her behind him. "I – "

"Alright, just play cop and get it over with," Brennan said, crossing her arms over her chest. If he was going to be the overprotective fool, then they might as well get it over with.

Booth approached the door and knocked with the hand that wasn't holding his gun. When there was no response he tried to jiggle the knob to find that it wouldn't budge. Brennan sighed exasperatedly and started checking windows for any sign of life.

"Nothing," She sighed.

They went back to the SUV and made there way back to the morgue to pick up the rest of the squints. Booth drove this time, since he had gotten all of the information he wanted out of her while she was driving. The drive was silent as both of them were running through the case; Brennan the evidence, and Booth his conjecture.

Brennan soon became drowsy and fell asleep with her face plastered to the window pane. Booth chuckled quietly at her. Anyone else would say that she looked ruffled and not so attractive with the tiniest hint of drool coming out the corner of her mouth, but he thought she was absolutely adorable.

Her phone rang towards the end of the trip and Booth thought she'd for sure wake up to answer it, but she was oblivious as she continued her car nap. Wincing, Booth reached across the vehicle and tried to tug the phone out of the breast pocket of her corduroy jacket with out making it seem like he was groping her in her sleep. After the fourth ring he was successful in rescuing the phone.

"Bones' phone," he said after flipping it open.

"D – Agent Booth?" Zach sputtered, clearly confused.

"Bones is asleep for the moment, what have you got for us?"

"Well, science-talk aside, all the victims were bound by chain and hovered over fire and burned alive. It looks as if they were beaten and tortured while being strung up too."

Booth winced at the plain way in which Zack spoke of the victim's dark fate; he was clearly learning fast from Brennan on the detachment portion of being a forensic anthropologist.

"Are you using my phone, again?" Brennan scowled at him, half awake.

Instead of arguing with her he handed her the phone and mouthed 'Zack' to her. She leaned across the vehicle and took the phone from his hand.

"Zack, what've you got?" Brennan listened, "yeah – okay." More listening. "We're coming by to pick you guys up and go back to the hotel. See you in..." She paused and looked over at Booth to answer for her.

"Ten minutes."

"Ten minutes," Brennan mimicked.

She closed the phone and placed it back into her pocket. Booth constantly stole glances at her for the remaining trip. Brennan looked to be phased out and asleep with her eyes open, otherwise she would've made some snide remark about how he kept staring.

They arrived and the squints were waiting outside and hopped in when the vehicle slowed to a stop. Through the car ride back, Brennan took reports from each member of the team – soaking in as much information as possible.

They now knew that victims one and two have been buried for four months, victims three and four had been buried for three months, and victims five and six had been buried for about a month.

"If the trend holds true, then our killer is probably looking for his next two victims." Brennan stated.

"And so far we know that the pairs of victims were friends, probably very close." Booth added.

"Were they kidnapped at the same time?" Angela asked from the back window seat.

"No, each girl was taken on different days, except in the case of Niki and Holly." Booth said.

"So someone knew that these girls and women were best friends and selected them for that reason or another." Angela said.

"A best friend killer?" Brennan said sarcastically. "I highly doubt it. We don't know if these girls were best friends or just girls who had a class together or women who were in a book club together. This is all just conjecture. So far the facts say that these women were about the same age and knew each other – and this may not even hold true for our last two victims. We haven't even met with their parents yet."

"It's just an idea," Angela defended half heartedly.

When they arrived at the hotel they again checked for another room but were let down once again.

"I think we could all use a drink to relax," Hodgins suggested.

The squints all nodded, including Brennan, who looked like she could fall asleep standing.

"I'm going to pass for a shower. I'll meet you guys at the hotel restaurant for dinner at eight?" Booth asked.

They nodded and parted ways.

Booth climbed into the shower seeking a brief minute or two of relaxation and relief from the tension that was seeping into his back muscles from the day spent in a vehicle with the bane of his existence. Turning the hot water as high as it would go he rolled his shoulders and groaned with satisfaction. Rubbing his hands through his short hair he began to stretch out his achy limbs that were sore from last night's acrobatics and being cramped in a vehicle for long periods of time. Crossing his arms in front of him he rested his forearms on the wall under the hot spray of water and let his head fall onto his arms. Each muscle began to slowly relax as he let his thoughts wander to his Bones.

She was just so infuriating! Why did he have to fall for her of all people? She was stubborn, had horrible social skills, never said anything right, and – guh!

He heard the bathroom door quietly open and shut.

"You squints are horrible at respecting other people's privacy. I – "

The curtains drew back causing Booth to flinch and cover himself from any view. Brennan stepped in completely naked and after looking at Booth in his defensive position she laughed heartily at him. Booth's eyes widened at the heavenly sight before him. She looked like a Goddess out of an exotic fairy tale. Her skin had a light glow and her hair was tossled in wild waves. Her eyes were a deep shade of green with a hint of blue and he couldn't help but peruse the rest of her beautiful body while she stood only a foot and half away from him.

Her face flushed a light pink and she shied away from his intense gaze before he pulled her roughly to his body, which was already responding in a manner that left no doubt in Brennan's head that he found her attractive. He urgently pressed his mouth to hers as if he was depending on her for oxygen and she reciprocated in the same fashion. His large hands roamed up and down her sides making Temperance lose her train of thought. The feelings he was causing to rush through her very core, taking over her body so she had no will power of her own was addictive.

Knowing what she wanted, Brennan scraped her fingers down the front of his chiseled chest and let her right hand rest on his large member while her left hand massaged his balls. Booth jolted back at the extreme amount of pleasure she was causing him and at her direct approach. She always did go straight to the goal with out taking any illogical detours. He returned to be pressed to her body once recovered from the initial shock. Her skin felt so soft against his. He ran his hands up from her waist line to her creamy globes and balanced them in his large hands before letting his fingers work their magic over her breasts. She arched into his touch allowing her head to fall back in the moment, gasping for much needed air.

He watched her slightly damp hair cling to the smooth skin of her neck before gently sucking on her pulse point and placing gentle but urgent kisses along her jaw line.

"Seeley..." His name passed her lips and he swore that he'd never hear it from anyone else's for as long as he lived if he could just hear her say it for the rest of their lives.

Dropping down so his head was level with her breasts, her hands losing their place on his body he enveloped a hardened nipple into his mouth and swirled it around with his tongue and nibbled until her moans and whimpers became a constant song in his ears. Her hands were tangled in his hair, not allowing him to move from his place. The woman was strong! He kissed his way to her other breast before allowing it the same pleasure its equal received only moments before.

"Fuck me, Booth," she whispered urgently.

"Tsk, tsk, Bones, ask nicely."

Seeley could feel himself growing close under the ministrations of her delicate hands and quickly grabbed her wrists to stop her. She pulled away from his lips to look at him inquisitively as if trying to analyze what his reaction was and why he had done it. He wanted to laugh at her, but he was too far gone in lust for that. He needed her desperately.

Letting go of her wrists, Seeley let his hands grip her hips before quickly spinning her around so her back was to him.

"What – " Temperance whispered, before his fingers began to explore her moist folds. Gently probing and stroking making her whimper and squirm. She pressed her hands on the wall in front of her to keep from falling as her knees began to wobble out of her control. It seemed that the only thing keeping her grounded was the one hand still on her hip and the marble wall of the shower/bath. His fingers deftly maneuvered around her slick opening, teasing her until she almost couldn't bare it any longer.

He removed his fingers, much to Brennan's disappointment, but before she could make her opinion heard she felt something hot at her opening before his dick was sheathed completely into her womb. A strangled cry of pleasure escaped her lips before she could stop it. Slowly, with his hands gripping her hips he moved in and out of her while she bit her lip trying not to scream from the ecstasy she was feeling with him inside of her.

Leaning over Seeley moved one of his hands to her breasts that were slowly swaying in time with their movements. He went back and forth between massaging her breast and pinching her taught nipple between his thumb and forefinger.

Temperance could feel herself growing close and she was panting with the effort standing in place. Wanting to go faster she bucked her hips into his and he groaned aloud with pleasure. Grinning, she continued to up the pace until Booth's hands stayed her hips so that he was tortuously going in and out of her so slowly that she thought she was going to explode.

"Booth!" She whined, trying on her own to go faster, seeking the release she needed so desperately.

A deep laugh fell past his lips at her impatience.

"I knew you'd be bossy in bed," Booth said mockingly.

Growling, Temperance moved to turn around and strangle him when he began to plunge in and out of her in quick successions. Gasping and moaning Brennan met him push for push.

Seeley was getting very close to coming and he could feel his partner close as well, but to be sure that she came first he brought his right hand around to the front of her hips and rolled his two fingers over her sensitive nub causing her hips to buck back and a loud gasp to escape her mouth. Her walls clenched around his stiff member before causing him to orgasm right behind her with a last couple thrusts.

Both felt their legs giving out on them slowly and so they sat with the spray of freezing water dousing their aching and exhausted bodies. Booth collected Tempe's weak body into his arms and lovingly stroked her back and arm, willing the love he felt for her into every touch.

Tempe, who normally wasn't into post-coital touching and feeling felt her body ache in an entirely different way then it normally did. She felt so safe and sheltered in his embrace. His touch was invoking emotions she had only read about and she felt herself growing close to tears for seemingly no reason. So, she snuggled closer into his arms and wished that she would never have to move, no matter how illogical the idea.

"I think this bathroom has seen way too much sex for just a few days," Booth joked.

"Booth, bathrooms don't have eyes, ergo, they can't see anything," Brennan rationalized from the warm cove of his arms, not daring to move and ruin the moment.

He chuckled, sending a deep resonate sound through his chest cavity and into Brennan's ear. It was like music that she would never get sick of.

"As much as I love holding you in a shower absolutely naked, the other squints could be back up here any minute." Booth said, his voice low and deep, causing Brennan to flush with heat she would now associate with this man.

Nodding, Brennan eased herself up and off her partner and offered him a hand. He took it and got to his feet.

"Now if you'll just let me finish my shower," Booth turned his back to her and began groping for a small bottle of shampoo he had brought.

"Nuh huh, it's my turn. You've had your time."

He turned to look at her in confusion.

"You heard me. Out!" Brennan giggled at his expression of defeat and began nudging him gently out of the shower.

"But now I've got soap in my hair!"

"Alright, rinse, then you're out." Brennan said in mock-fairness.

Scowling at her, Booth rinsed off quickly and stepped out of the shower, leaving Brennan to wash up.

Minutes passed after she heard the bathroom door shut and open and all the while Brennan couldn't move her mind past Booth. He was such an enigma to her. One moment he was mocking her with some pop culture and the next he was causing her more pleasure than anyone else in the past. Besides pleasure, he also showed her how to be happy with things that weren't ancient skeletons or artifacts. He continually brought to her cases that brought out the worst in human nature, and of course it got to her – every time, but he also got her out to see the best in human nature. Things she couldn't find outside the lab.

There was a pounding on the bathroom door, waking her from her thoughts.

"Bones! Angela is missing! We can't find her anywhere!" Booth's voice turned her insides to ice as she leapt out of the shower. Not even drying off she threw on jeans and a tank top that happened to be on the floor – not even concerned with undergarments.

Her best friend was missing.

A/N: Tada! This is it folks, the longest chapter ever written by myself, and I believe that it deserves many reviews! Please?

Next chapter up sooner, I promise.


	9. A New Clue or Two

A/N: I got cable! I can watch the new season of Bones when it does start and I am so psyched! YAY!

_Minutes passed after she heard the bathroom door shut and open and all the while Brennan couldn't move her mind past Booth. He was such an enigma to her. One moment he was mocking her with some pop culture and the next he was causing her more pleasure than anyone else in the past. Besides pleasure, he also showed her how to be happy with things that weren't ancient skeletons or artifacts. He continually brought to her cases that brought out the worst in human nature, and of course it got to her – every time, but he also got her out to see the best in human nature. Things she couldn't find outside the lab._

_There was a pounding on the bathroom door, waking her from her thoughts._

"_Bones! Angela is missing! We can't find her anywhere!" Booth's voice turned her insides to ice as she leapt out of the shower. Not even drying off she threw on jeans and a tank top that happened to be on the floor – not even concerned with undergarments. _

_Her best friend was missing._

Chapter 9:

Throwing the door open with excessive strength, Brennan flew through the door at light speed only to bump into Booth.

"Why can't anyone find her?" She asked urgently.

"She went out to the SUV and never came back. Hodgins and Zack have been scoring the hotel, we're going to take outside." Grabbing Brennan's wrist he tugged her towards the door and they ran down the four flights of stairs to the ground level and out the front doors.

Brennan made a mad dash for the SUV, as if the sooner she got to it the sooner Angela could pop out of the black vehicle and start bugging her about Booth or how she worked too much. Booth jogged behind her, trying to keep an eye out for movement or clues that could hint at Angela's where abouts or what had happened. Circling the vehicle, Brennan searched high and low for any sign of Angela but found none on her cursory search.

"Bones," Booth called from a squatting position about two feet away from the driver's side door.

She rounded the corner and knelt beside Booth as he pointed out a small pool of blood. Most likely Angela's blood.

"Oh God, Booth."

He put a steadying hand on her shoulder to keep her from collapsing to the ground. Brennan's head began to spin from the harsh reality forming before her. Normally it was herself that got into danger. Angela was always safe at the lab with Hodgins and Zack. Brennan could handle putting herself into danger, because she knew she could take care of herself, but she had pulled Angela into danger knowing full well that she couldn't protect her. She had been too busy having sex with her partner.

"This is all my fault! I told everyone that I forgot something in the SUV and when I didn't come back, Angela must have come out to check on me." Brennan babbled.

"You couldn't have foreseen this, Bones."

"No. While we were – she was getting hurt and now she is gone." Tear welled up in her eyes as hopelessness settled in.

"The Temperance Brennan I know wouldn't give up before the battle has begun." Booth stated.

Brennan nodded, getting back in control of her emotions. Now was not the time to be weak. Angela needed her.

"Let's split directions and come back in 15 minutes."

"Are you sure, Tempe?" He looked worried, Brennan thought. Should he be?

"Yes," and she picked a direction and began calling Angela's name while searching for clues.

Soon she could hear Zach and Hodgin's voices joining the fray. The voices began to fade as Brennan stepped into a wooded area. Hearing a branch snap somewhere to her left, she paused and became silent. Listening with all her might, she forced her muscles to relax and focus on her surroundings. If something attacked her she would be better off not stiff and more aware of what was around her.

Sensing something behind her, Brennan twisted to face whatever it was but was blind-sided by something hard to the side of her head, knocking her to the ground. For a few moments all she saw were white stars dancing in and out of her vision as she fought for consciousness. Feeling someone approach her she swung her feet out around her; bringing her opponent to the ground. Quickly standing she tried to make a run for the clearing, but realized quickly that the man was between her and safety. She made a leap over him but he grabbed for her ankle and brought her face to the dirt. She squirmed and fought to get the dirt out of her eyes but she could feel him standing over her about to make the final blow. Before the man got a chance though she heard brush rustling and a loud crack echo in the woods followed by a string of profanities. The attacker ran further into the woods and disappeared. Brennan scrambled to her feet and cleared the dirt out of her eyes to see her crack-assistant holding his right fist in his left hand and cursing.

"Zack?" Brennan asked, clearly confused. She would have predicted it would be Booth to save her or maybe even Hodgins, but Zack had come through for her.

"Stupid bad guys – attacking, frig'n..." It went on as they walked back out of the wooded area to find Booth and Hodgins.

"Booth!" She called out his name and was rewarded when both Hodgins and Booth turned the corner at a sprint.

They must have looked like quite the sight; Brennan and Zack. Her face was covered in dirt and she could feel a deep bruise forming on the left side of her face. Her clothes were filthy now and her shirt had apparently caught on something when she fell because it was torn from her left elbow region down across her stomach revealing mud smudged abs. Zack's fist was bloody and clearly broken and his clothes were also filthy from rushing into the woods.

"What in God's name happened to you two?" Booth rushed to Brennan and began looking her over, inch by inch, taking in when she winced or flinched at his touch. Hodgins sauntered up to Zack slowly.

"So, did you run your fist into a tree or something?" He asked casually.

"As a matter of fact I hit a man square in the jaw."

"We need to follow him Booth," Brennan urged. "He could lead us to Angela!"

"Let's go!" Hodgins moved to go into the woods before Booth stopped him.

"We should call for back up first." Booth reasoned.

"That sick freak could be torturing Angela as we speak! I won't let her come to harm when I can try to help!" Hodgins was quickly turning a horrible shade of red. "You wouldn't turn your back on Brennan, how could you expect me to turn mine on Angela?"

Booth was about to cave in, because he knew Hodgins was right. If it were Brennan who was kidnapped he'd be sprinting through that woods with out a second thought to his own safety. But Brennan of course spoke up first.

"Booth would not go chasing after me with out coming up with a plan first and bringing in back up. He isn't that foolish." Brennan argued to Hodgins.

Hodgins glared pointedly at Booth knowing that he was right, but neither of them had a death wish and so they wouldn't argue with Brennan.

"Booth, call for back up. Hodgins, Zack and I will go searching for a trail that the – the – Angela's kidnapper may have left." Brennan was trying to turn everything into evidence and facts – trying to distance herself from the situation in her normal clinical manner, but it was too personnel this time. Booth squeezed her hand reassuringly and let them turn into the woods to begin looking for clues and Angela.

Hours passed with no luck and a local forensics team had come to check for prints on the vehicle that didn't belong to the squints or Booth. As upset as everyone was, Booth insisted that they all check in for a few hours of sleep so they could resume a better search later.

So trudging back into the hotel room everyone looked as if they hadn't slept in days or even showered. With out even thinking about a shower Hodgins and Zack collapsed onto the last bed while Brennan and Booth took the one closest to the door. They were so tired that none of them complained about their bedmates; especially one Seeley Booth. And when Booth pulled a tired and limp Brennan into his warm embrace she only sighed in content and fell asleep immediately.

Hodgins was shaking them all awake only a few hours later, eager to continue the search for Angela. After everyone had showered they all agreed that the rational method of finding Angela was to continue working through the case to find a lead. Booth had also pointed out that if this was the same guy that killed the other girls, than he probably wouldn't hurt Angela until he had Brennan as well.

"I'm just going to drop you guys off at the morgue so you can do your thing while I follow up with the last two parents." Booth put the vehicle into park while Zack and Hodgins trudged out of their seats and waited for Brennan to get out. They were on strict orders not to let Brennan out of their sight.

"Booth, I still don't see why I can't go with you." Brennan whined.

"Because they need you more. You can do your squinting in the safety of a secure facility where you can dig for clues using your bones."

"But – "

"Bones, don't make this harder than it has to be, unless you're ready to admit that you feel safer with me." He gave her his best charm smile and she scowled in return.

"I can take care of myself." Brennan slammed the door in his face and stalked past a shell shocked Hodgins and Zack and went straight for the doors.

Sighing Booth began his trip to the last two victims homes.

It was fast approaching eleven in the evening and they learned that Holly was in fact not raped and her body had signs of man beatings prior to death. Booth finally called to tell them that he was about an hour away.

"Is that all, Booth?"

"Jeez Bones, lighten up. I can't believe you're upset with me."

Dead silence on Brennan's side.

"Well, at least you're safe. I don't care if you hate me for the rest of our lives as long as you're safe." Pause. "Bones?"

"Booth, I'd hurry if I were you." Brennan whispered.

"What's wrong? What's happening?" His voice filled with panic.

"The power just went out – "

A voice in the background. "We've gotta get out of here, the place is filling with a halothane gas." It was obviously Hodgins.

He heard a crash and the line went dead.

A/N: Now that I have internet 24/7 instead of -10/7, I should be able to do more writing and updating. If you guys could just let me know if you're reading, it'd be nice. I'm not feeling very loved, and I just know that some reviews would make me feel better, HINT HINT HINT!


	10. A New Kind of Dark

A/N: Just a side comment; quick update more reviews? Right? I could be wrong, but I rarely am.

"_Well, at least you're safe. I don't care if you hate me for the rest of our lives as long as you're safe." Pause. "Bones?"_

"_Booth, I'd hurry if I were you." Brennan whispered._

"_What's wrong? What's happening?" His voice filled with panic._

"_The power just went out – "_

_A voice in the background. "We've gotta get out of here, the place is filling with a halothane gas." It was obviously Hodgins._

_He heard a crash and the line went dead._

Chapter 10:

Booth was positive that when and if they all lived through this he would lock that woman into a room with only one key that he was going to destroy. She seemed to be a magnet for trouble and when she was in trouble, he worried; and he hated to worry.

Now he was driving like a maniac towards the morgue in hopes to save the woman he loved, who didn't know how to love him in return. He was clearly a fool.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

When Brennan heard Hodgins explain what the gas filling the room was she instinctively lifted her shirt to cover her nose and mouth. But then someone bumped into her and she stumbled and dropped the cell phone to the ground where she heard it smash into tiny pieces as someone stepped on it.

"Sorry Dr. Brennan," he assistant whispered.

"That was my phone!" Brennan hissed. "It doesn't matter now, we need to get out of here."

"How? We can't see a foot in front of our faces!" Hodgins whined.

"Well if you'd like to wait for the gas to – " Brennan coughed harshly.

"You're right, of course. Let's go."

They all began checking doors but found that all but one was locked. Brennan threw the door open in desperation for real air, as they were all resorting to holding their breath. She took in a gasp for air and realized too late that it was thick with the same halothane. Her vision began to darken around the edges and she submitted to her body as it slumped to the floor.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

One thing was for sure; Angela was tired of the dark. She had gotten over her fear of the dark about an hour ago, or however long ago. She couldn't tell the time. She only knew when she was hungry, which she stopped being a while ago due to the lengthened amount of time she has gone with out food. She also knew that she had accidentally fallen asleep on two occasions but she had no idea for how long.

She seemed to be strapped to a concrete table with her hands straight above her head, resting on the slate while her legs were spread a little over shoulders length apart. She knew why her legs were bound the way they were; she wasn't naïve. Know one had even touched her yet and she was very grateful of that. In fact she has heard or seen nothing since waking and finding herself strapped to this hard slate.

Angela was about to succumb to sleep again when she heard a door open; a sound which sent chills down her spine and awakened her brain to heightened level.

"Who are you? What do you want with me?" Angela cracked voice sounded.

"Stop worrying, Miss Angela, we've brought you a friend. A best friend." It took a few seconds for her to soak in this information, but when she heard chains rattling the sound of clothes rustling, she knew.

"Bren!" Angela fought against her restraints until she was breathless and the pain in her joints became unbearable. "Sweetie, are you alright?"

She was met with silence.

"Please, Brennan say something."

"I wouldn't worry. She'll be out for a couple more hours, and then the fun will begin." Another voice said. This one was different than the first for sure. She silently vowed to try and keep count because it may useful later on.

The foot steps receded and she heard the door open and shut. There was dead silence yet again, except now that she knew what was coming she hated the deafening quiet. To help she began to sing something – anything. At first she started with nursery rhymes, but when she realized how depressing those were she moved on to more recent songs she would hear on the radio.

"You never could sing," a female voice cracked.

"Bren you're awake!" Relief flooded her body temporarily, "what the hells took you so long?"

"Halothane – knock out gas." She replied simply.

"They'll be coming back soon. They're going to torture us aren't they?" Angela asked timidly.

"Booth is on his way. He'll rescue us." The vibration in her voice gave away her lack of confidence but Angela didn't comment. She knew her friend only wanted to be strong for the both of them.

"Do we at least know who has kidnapped us?" Angela asked, trying to distract her mind by focusing on the case; something she had seen her best friend do quite often.

"Since you'll be dying, it won't matter if you know."

A/N: Short chapter, but quick update. Next chapter will be up by Wednesday, I hope. Review if you like me or my story.


	11. A New Attitude Adjustment

A/N: Sorry this has taken so long, but I finally found time and I used it to write this chapter for all you. So be kind and review when you've finished.

"_Booth is on his way. He'll rescue us." The vibration in her voice gave away her lack of confidence but Angela didn't comment. She knew her friend only wanted to be strong for the both of them._

"_Do we at least know who has kidnapped us?" Angela asked, trying to distract her mind by focusing on the case; something she had seen her best friend do quite often._

"_Since you'll be dying, it won't matter if you know."_

Chapter 11:

Brennan whipped her head in the direction of the now familiar voice that she couldn't quite place.

"Who are you?" Brennan asked, knowing she would have to stall for that one window of opportunity that she and Angela could escape. There was no waiting for Booth to come and rescue them. They needed to take matters into their own hands if given the opportunity.

"You mean you haven't figured it out? I have duped the great Dr. Temperance Brennan. And to think that I chose you and your friend to be our next guests because I thought you might get close."

"Guests!" Angela asked incredulously.

"You should feel honored, Miss Angela, you are taking part in a ritual that will bring myself and other members of my cult much wisdom and strength."

"You mean by raping, beating, and burning us alive," Brennan quipped sarcastically.

"That is correct. You will bring new life to my partner and I. Normally I would allow two new recruits to participate. But your friendship is stronger than most and your minds and bodies stronger than any other women we have had. It will be an honor to take your lives for our own."

"Oh dear God, I just wanted to go home and climb into some comfortable pajamas, eat a whole greasy pizza on my own and watch Phantom of the Opera on my new plasma television but you're totally ruining it for me mister!" Angela was turning her fear into anger and frustration. Brennan mentally scolded her friend. They wanted to keep the man talking, not piss him off more!

"I will take special privilege in making your flesh my own, Miss Angela. It has been a hard couple of days trying not to touch you." The creepy man stroked Angela's cheek gently and she twisted her face away from his touch only to receive a sharp slap on the face that served to momentarily stun her. "But you will learn your place before you die."

Brennan fought her restraints in vein on the impulse to make the man who slapped her best friend pay for what he did.

The door creaked open shedding the smallest amount of light into the dark room and allowing Brennan realization of who their kidnapper was. It was none other than the creepy man himself; Harry Zwittle.

"YOU!" Brennan shouted.

Harry directed his attention to the new comer in the room and ignored Brennan completely.

"Scrub these women clean. We will be doing our ritual tonight." Harry paused and glanced at the struggling doctor. "Use force if you must."

"Of course master." The other male voice said.

Harry left the room and was replaced by four other men of varying ages. They all approached Angela's slab first and began cutting the clothes from her body. She squirmed under the eyes of the men who were not only stripping her of her clothes but her dignity with each glance at her naked flesh. Every time she jerked or moved away from their hands they would slap her face or harshly pinch her skin making her whimper and Brennan to fight her chains even more.

Brennan could feel her wrists slick with her own blood and her ankles were in much the same state. She wouldn't let her best friend go through that kind of humiliation and not even try to do anything. Logic just wasn't helping her mind reason through her options. She only knew that her friend needed her and she wasn't of any help.

Finally they had finished undressing Angela and moved on to the exhausted woman just a few feet away. She received the same treatment as Angela except that after a particularly hard slap she actually blacked out for a few seconds and was stunned into not moving as they finished cutting the clothes from her weary body.

Two of the men left and came back a few seconds later with large buckets of soapy water and with a little help each woman was doused from head to toe in ice cold water that made both cry out in shock. Rough sponges were then used on their skin until they were rid of the filth that was sticking to their bodies. The four men left and they were alone and in the dark yet again.

"Angela, hun, are you alright?" Brennan asked softly.

"I am never letting you go out onto the field again after this Temperance Brennan."

Brennan smiled at the irony and at the inner strength her friend had. A broken sob in the otherwise quiet chamber brought Brennan back to reality.

"Why us, Bren?" Angela sobbed. "I mean, I know _why_, but why?" Another pause. "I realize that I should be focusing on how we're going to get out of this but I can't see past how much all of this is going to hurt, or how I might not get to tell Hodgins how cute he is, or tell Zack what getting a clue means. I'm not ready to die!"

"Neither am I Angela and that's why we're not going to."

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

When Booth finally arrived at the morgue he saw Hodgins and Zach stumbling out of the main entrance looking as if they had run to hell and back. Throwing the SUV into park he jumped out of the vehicle and charged at them.

"Where is she? Where is Bones!" He wanted to shake them into talking.

"W-we don't know, Booth. The gas knocked us all out and when we came to the power was on and she wasn't anywhere in sight." Hodgins explained.

Booth took in the information like a blow to the stomach. He'd let her get taken again. He couldn't breathe anymore but he didn't care because she was probably facing far worse as they stood there. He must have looked the way he felt because Hodgins spoke up again.

"We'll get her back, man; Brennan and Angela." Booth noticed the absolute determination in the scientist's eyes and discovered a new found respect for the bug and slime guy of the squint squad.

"You're right. Let's go over the case information again and see if we can find a lead that will lead us to a suspect at the very least."

The squints nodded and they watched Booth begin to pace, occasionally stopping and stating a piece of evidence.

"Holly wasn't raped, correct?" Booth stopped in front of Zach this time.

"No."

"And she had signs of being beaten prior to death, yeah?"

"Yes."

"I'd say we should look more into her husband. At the very least he might have a history of beating his wife and we might find a lead from him. So, pack up your lap top because we're going to visit Harry Zwittle."

A/N: They're so close! But will they get there in time to save Angela and Tempe from torture or death? Find out next time in chapter 12!


End file.
